Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's 2
Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's 2, alternatively called FMSaF2, is the sequel to Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's. Story Turns out after Cuross Over survived all five nights, the Fanda wasn't exactly done yet. A new character, named Infina Warren, has found themselves in yet another alternate timeline. This time around, it's the New and Improved Pizzeria from FNaF2, if the bite of 1987 never happened and it was allowed to stay open. This timeline has been combined with the universe from the first Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's game, to create more bloodthirsty hybrid animatronics. Yet again, they have been told that if they survive every night, they will be set free. But many secrets are unraveling, and new truths are being told. So if you survived Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's 1, can you survive 2? Game Mechanics Magic Just like it was in the last game. It starts at 100%, and fending off animatronics will drain it a bit. Crystal Ball No longer just an object for Fanda to use to communicate with the player, it can now be wound to drain Corruption, as well as prevent the Trinket's attack. Eye of Seeing Just like it was in the last game. These serve as cameras, allowing you to look at other animatronics all over the map. Brighten Just like it was in the last game. Works as a combination of the lights from the first game and the flashlight from the second game. Shapeshift Works like the mask in the second game, but with a twist. There is a "Corruption" meter, that steadily increases the longer you keep the mask on. Keeping Corruption too high will cause hallucinations, and eventually death. Ultima Just like it was in the last game. Can send all animatronics to their starting points. However, this drains a lot of magic and can only be used once a night. Animatronics Toy Linooy Looks mostly like Linoone, but the bottom half of their body is made of plastic and has Toy Freddy's colors. They have red toy cheeks, and wear Toy Freddy's hat, bowtie, and buttons. They activate on Night 1. Behavior Linooy acts mostly like Toy Freddy, slowly approaching the office and can be easily warded off with Shapeshift. However, they are very fast, and dart between rooms quickly, making it somewhat difficult to put on the mask in time. Toy Keebun Resembles Kirby, but they're mostly yellow in color, and the bottom half of their body is made of plastic and has Toy Bonnie's colors. They have the red toy cheeks, and wear Toy Bonnie's bowtie. They activate on Night 1. Behavior Inside of the Party Rooms is a cookie jar. Often, Keebun will leave the Show Stage to try and steal a cookie from the jar, indicating by a shuffling sound. While Keebun is at the jar, keep a close eye on him until he leaves. If he manages to steal a cookie, he will have a sugar rush, and attack the player in the process. Toy Catta Looks like a Minecraft cat, particularly of the black variant, but the front half of their body is made of plastic and has Toy Chica's colors. They wear a pink color with a tag that reads "UWU," have pink toy cheeks, and wield a diamond sword. They activate on Night 1. Behavior Catta mostly acts like a normal FNaF animatronic, though she is quite fast. However, similar to Foxy from the second game, Shapeshift doesn't work on her. Instead, to repel her, you must use the Brighten spell on her. If you do not use Brighten in time, she will attack. Ocelot O' Damage Looks like a tangled mess of endoskeleton and wires. The only parts of their body left intact is their head, which resembles a Minecraft ocelot's head but with Mangle's colors and red toy cheeks, their front paws, and one of their back paws. They have a head with one black dot eye and one missing eye perched on their shoulder, and wear Mangle's bowtie. They activate on Night 2. Behavior Often, their other head will detach from their body, and begin touring the rooms, trying to reach your office. If it gets too close for comfort, scare it off with Brighten. Afterwards, Ocelot O' Damage will dart through every room the head entered. If Ocelot O' Damage finds your office, it will attack you. Ballava Baby Resembles a baby Lava Dragon from DragonVale, but their tail is made of plastic and has Balloon Boy's colors. Instead of a balloon they have a Fire Element Flag, and hold a tiny sign with "Third degree burns!" written on it. Behavior Ballava Baby never tries to actually attack the player. Instead, once they get into the office, they will attack you with a fireball, preventing you from using Brighten. To prevent this, use Shapeshift before they enter the office. The Trinket Appears mostly like a Trinket Dragon from DragonVale, but their tail is black with white stripes, similar to the Puppet's color scheme. They also have empty black eyes, as well as icy blue tear streaks under their eyes. They start on Night 1. Behavior Most of the time, they are docile, and never attack the player. However, if the player forgets to wind the Crystal Ball, the Trinket will attack the player. There is no way of stopping the Trinket's attack, other then winding the Crystal Ball frequently. Enchanted Furret Appears like Furret from the first game, but their bottom half is made of ancient rock, and covered with strange runes. They have blue flowers covering one of their eyes, and their hat and bowtie are now more traditional looking. They still wear their singature sentret hand puppet, though the hand puppet is now tattered and has flowers growing in it. They start on Night 3. Behavior Enchanted Furret's sentret hand puppet will sometimes appear on the office desk. Moving around too much will cause Furret to slowly fade into your office. If Furret completely enters your office, they will attack you. After ten minutes, the sentret puppet will vanish. Enchanted Kirbun Appears like Kirbun from the first game, but their bottom half is made of ancient rock, and covered with strange runes. They have blue flowers covering one of their eyes, and their bowtie is now more traditional looking. They carry around a long staff normally. They start on Night 3. Behavior Kirbun acts very similar to how they do in the first game. They'll appear in your office, dancing and partying while creating strobe lights with their staff. You must use Shapeshift to make Enchanted Kirbun leave, or else he'll eventually create an explosion that will kill the player. Enchanted Catta Appears like Catta from the first game, but their front half is made of ancient rock, and covered with strange runes. They have blue flowers covering their entire face, and the tag on their collar has been changed to say "花." They activate on Night 3. Behavior Catta moves like most normal FNaF animatronics, slowly approaching the Office. However, outside of her jumpscare, there is no way to see her. To try and find her in the cameras or your office, you need to watch out for the prescence of her kitten. If you find her kitten in your office, use Shapeshift so she doesn't attack. Enchanted Ocelot Appears like the Ocelot from the first game, but their front half is made of rather new rock, and has the word "Placeholder Text" repeatedly engraved into it. They have blue flowers covering their entire face, and there are quite a few cracks and holes in their front half. They activate on Night 3. Behavior The Ocelot spends most of the night deactivated, sleeping away. However, if there are too many loud noises, he will snap awake, teleport into the hallway, and run for the player. To keep him from attacking, you must use Brighten to calm him down. Shadow Corrupticorn Shadow Corrupticorn closely resembles the Corrupticorn Dragon from DragonVale, but they are entirely made out of shadows, with the exception of their yellow eyes. During their jumpscare, their flames glow in the colors of the rainbow. They activate on Night 1. Behavior Shadow Corrupticorn doesn't appear normally. Instead, they appear if the "Corruption" meter for the Shapeshift spell completely fills up, after which they attack the player. Location The Office Where most of your time is spent. Closely resembles the office from the second game, but most of the wires have been removed and everything looks more colorful. The "Celebrate!" poster now depicts Toy Catta dramatically holding her sword towards the sky, and now says "Battle!" The fan has also been replaced with the crystal ball. Show Stage Mostly just looks like the one from the second game, but the "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" banner is now mostly purple and gold and says "HAPPY STAR FALL." Toy Linooy, Toy Keebun, and Toy Catta start here. Party Room 1 This room, and the other party rooms, are quite heavily changed from the first game. The walls are now purple with gold checkered stripes, the floor is now green and blue in color, and confetti, streamers, and other such things are everywhere. Long tables which are covered in food items from various games dot the room, and there are some posters on the wall. Party Room 2 This room looks quite similar to the first party room. A large banner that reads "OwO, What's This?" hangs above the room. Tossed to the side is a knocked over chair, with a sign reading "Got wet, needs cleaning." right next to it. Party Room 3 This room looks quite similar to the first party room, as expected. Balloons float all over the room, and a few banners hang above the area, but they don't say anything. On one of the tables, a jar full of cookies sits, with a label on it reading "TAKE ONE." Party Room 4 Party Room 4 is the most different looking party room, for it has only one table with nothing but a lone gift box on it. Hung on the wall are three paper plate decorations. One resembles Toy Keebun with a derpy smile, one resembles Toy Catta who appears to be wounded, for the paper plate has tear streams and a sword painted on them, and the last one resembles Toy Linooy. Game Area The Game Area now has the same color scheme as the party rooms, but mostly looks the same. Balloons are everywhere, and there are a few gifts. A large banner reading "BALLAVA BOY HARRASSMENT" hangs above the room. A plastic christmas tree with a ladder leading into it can be seen, with an arcade cabinet labelled "Voltorb Flip" laying deactivated in the corner. Ballava Boy starts here. The Gifting Tree A green, plastic chamber with a counter, covered in boxes full of plushies of Toy Linooy, Toy Keebun, and Toy Catta. Balloons are everywhere, in the room is a giant present that's white with pink ribbon. The Trinket starts here. Kitten's Cove A large room with the same look as the Party Rooms, though with much less tables. Ocelot O' Damage starts here. Flower Bed A large room with walls painted to look like the sky, and a flower covered in blue flowers. The paint is coming off the walls, revealing strange runes underneath. Enchanted Furret, Enchanted Kirbun, Enchanted Catta, and Enchanted Ocelot start here. Extras After beating all the nights, you unlock this menu. Custom Night As the name suggests, you can fiddle with the animatronic's AI for yourself. However, there are also challenges for you to beat, like in the second game. Jumpscares Just as expected. It plays the animatronic's jumpscares. Toy Linooy Charges at the player with blinding speed, and shreds them apart with their claws. Their jumpscare screech is a pitched up and distorted version of Linoone's Gen 6 cry. Toy Keebun Runs at the player with swift speed, causing the screen to shatter. Their jumpscare screech is a pitched down and distorted version of Kirby's death jingle. Toy Catta Dramatically leaps down from the ceiling and slices into the player multiple times. Their jumpscare screech is a pitched up and reversed Minecraft cat sound. Ocelot O' Damage Lunges towards the players face, as the second head makes an "OwO" face. Their jumpscare screen is a pitched down and reversed Minecraft ocelot sound meshed with a pitched up and distorted Minecraft parrot sound. The Trinket Leaps at the player with talons armed, with white pinprick pupils not seen elsewhere. Their jumpscare screech is a pitched down, distorted and reversed music box. Enchanted Furret Furret glows brightly, and runs towards the player, causing the screen to be covered in flowers. Their jumpscare screech is a dreamy and mirrored version of Furret's original cry. Enchanted Kirbun Just an explosion effect, with an explosion sound effect. I mean, what more do to expect from what's basically a joke character? Enchanted Catta Leaps at the player, claws unsheathed while hissing as flowers begin to cover the screen. Their jumpscare screech is a dreamy and mirrored Minecraft cat sound, with the volume raised very high. Enchanted Ocelot Begins glowing, then teleports right in front of the screen, with their eyes glowing scarily bright. Their jumpscare screech is a dreamy and mirrored Minecraft ocelot hiss. Shadow Corrupticorn Appears in the player's face and begins wildly shaking the screen. Their jumpscare screech is a reversed, distorted, and pitched down static sound raised in volume. Cheats and Challenges Activates multiple cheats and challenges for the player to mess with. These can also be toggled on the Custom Night screen. Cheats I Sleep - Trinket never activates, regardless of how long you ignore the Crystal Ball. Pureheart - The Corruption meter never rises. My Immortal - Ultima can be used more then once per night. Challenges Real Sh*t - Trinket's Crystal Ball winds down much faster then it normally does. Shadow Lugia - The Corruption meter rises very, very fast. It's Me - Hallucinations constantly happen, regardless of Corruption. Ballava's Revenge - Brighten cannot be used. Custom Night Presets (Note: On some custom night presets, certain cheats and challenges will be automatically activated. Removing these will not effect whether or not you'll get the reward.) Lucid Dreamers Everyone is set to 0, and all cheats are active. This wins you a plushie of a sleeping Furret for your desk. Total Party Kill Toy Catta is set to 20, and Toy Linooy, Toy Keebun, Ballava Boy, and Ocelot O' Damage are set to 10. This wins you a tiny version of Toy Catta's sword for your desk. Dance Party Toy Keebun and Enchanted Kirbun are both set to 20, and It's Me is automatically active. This wins you a Kirbun plushie for your desk. Another Man's Treasure Ballava Boy and Ocelot O' Damage are set to 20, and Real Sh*t is automatically active. This wins you a Sentret plushie for your desk. Catscratch Fever Toy Catta and Enchanted Catta are set to 20, and Ocelot O' Damage and Enchanted Ocelot are set to 10. This wins you a Catta plushie for your desk. What's Misunderstood Enchanted Furret is set to 20, and both Shadow Lugia and It's Me are automatically active. This wins you a Shadow Corrupticorn plushie, with eyes that follow the player's cursor. Fursuiter's Dream Everyone is set to 5, and Pureheart is automatically active. This wins you a Furret mask on your desk, closely resembling the Freddy Fazbear head the player wears in FNaF2. Kitten Keeper Everyone is set to 10. This puts a tray with a kitten on it in the Catta plushie's hand. If you haven't beaten Catscratch Fever, it gives you a Catta plushie holding the tray. Fever Dreamers Everyone is set to 20, and all challenges are active. This wins you a plushie of a sleeping Sparkly for your desk. Easter Eggs and Hallucinations Hallucinations *Sometimes, when every animatronic has left the Flower Bed, a shadowy furret will appear, with glowing white eyes. When brightened, it is revealed they are a very dark magenta color. They are referred to as "Darkly" by the creator, confirming they are a shadow version of Sparkly. *Occassionally, when your Corruption meter is quite high but not high enough to trigger Shadow Corrupticorn's jumpscare, Shadow Corrupticorn will appear in your office, staring you down. They will only go away when you use Brighten on them. *A version of Ballava Boy with blue eyes and wings with an electric pattern can sometimes be seen under the desk, looking the player in the eyes. *Pictures of the Trinket pretending to be edgy will sometimes flash in your vision. Easter Eggs *Clicking the nose of the Toy Catta poster in your office will create a honking noise, similar to how it was in the first game. *Sparkly can sometimes be seen crawling through the vents or climbing out of the box in the Gifting Tree. *At random, the Toy Catta paper plate will vanish from Party Room 4 and reappear in your office, with text reading "it's a mere fleshwound uwu" crudely drawn on them. At the end of the night they will return to the party room, and the text on them will vanish. *Clicking on the buttons on the Voltorb Flip game in the Game Area will cause it to turn on. The text time you visit the camera, Sparkly will be seen playing the game. Category:Games